


Aurora

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Car Accidents, M/M, Major Character Death in prologue, Modern AU, Omens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superstition states that when you’re about to die, you will see someone else in the mirror. They will look like you, but they will move with their own free will and large wings will have sprouted from their back.Of course, there are those who believe that this is more than superstition, and there are those who have even experienced this phenomenon. But how many people actually live to tell the tale of these ‘angels’? And if they do, who would believe them?





	Aurora

Winter, you grumble to yourself. You notice another snowflake fall off the brim of your toque, and can’t help but grin as it falls down onto the package in your hand. New Years was tomorrow, and even though your birthday was just yesterday, Reiner insisted to give you a gift every new years. So the most you could do was give him a gift too.

You really hope he likes this one, so you hold the box next to you and continue walking past people.

You’re only a few blocks away from your house, and you’re glad that if you went out for a grocery errand, you could dip out and grab something extra for Reiner without making an extra trip. Even without the second outing, your teeth are chattering and you realize that maybe you should have worn gloves. You’re holding the package, so you can’t even shove your hands in your pockets to keep warm.

Winter. Everything’s cold, even if everything’s also festive.

Your thoughts start to wander as you think of how it’ll be 12:01am in a few hours, and his eyes will light up even though you’d been doing this since you’d gotten together, and he’ll kiss you on the cheek before urging you to open your gift.

Then, you start to regret it. You know that last year you’d been hoping that you’d get a small box that held an engagement ring, and you’re wondering if this year that’s what Reiner would want himself.

Maybe you should take this back. It’s just a scarf, he wouldn’t like it.

You slip on an icy patch on the sidewalk, and catch your balance on a lamp post to your side. You heave a small sigh, but your dark hair has fallen in your face. You get back to walking and ignore it, but soon your forehead is itchy. You pull your toque off and put it on so you’re not itchy.

The snow is falling much faster now, and you take a turn to walk down this hill.

You’ve never liked how there was a curve _and_ an intersection at the bottom of it. On an icy day, it’s enough to put you on edge, but you haven’t walked past an accident yet today, so it’s safe…

You walk slower down the hill, because the walks haven’t been salted since last night, and you get to glance around at the sky. It’s never pretty in the city, like it was at home, but right now that pillowy grey is comforting for you. Not too bright. The snow all around you definitely is, as it reflects every single ray of sunlight that hits it.

You squint as the strain starts to get to your eyes. Eh, oh well… You slide the headphones that were over your toque onto your ears as a secondary way to keep your ears warm.

A second thought comes to your head -- may as well put some music on. You stop, making sure you have your balance on the ice, and open your phone. You tap around, making sure you haven’t missed any texts, then switch a playlist on. You slip your phone back into your heavy coat and continue till you’re at the bottom of the hill. A car stops for you, sliding a little, but waves you along.

He’s clearly got somewhere to go, and admittedly it’s _freezing_ outside, so you scoot along the icy road. As soon as you pass the car waiting for you, the deafening sound of a car’s horn pierces your headphones.

You turn, and the last sight you ever see is a blinding pair of headlights.


End file.
